


Narcissus

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Jack uses his cloaking device as a sex toy, M/M, Mirror Sex, aka jack is invisible the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys enjoys watching himself getting fucked infront of a mirror, while Jack uses his cloaking device to remain invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by several different posts I've seen floating around where everyone seems to think Jack should use his cloaking device as a sex toy, but I've actually never seen it done. I actually had several things outlined for ways Jack might miss use this piece of tech, but knowing my lack of ability to finish something I narrowed it down to what is in this fic. Enjoy

Rhys gasped, and pushed back to the cock deep inside him. He could feel Jack's broad body behind and around him, but when he looked up at the giant mirror in front of him all he could see was himself on his hands and knees panting with each thrust. Rhys grunted and pushed a couple of wayward hairs back into place, before arching his back to get a good look at his own flushed body.

Jack chuckled in Rhys’ ear. "I'd call you vain, cupcake, but you do make a pretty picture."

It was eerie to hear Jack so clearly without seeing him, but Rhys felt that was part of the fun as he reached blindly behind him grabbing at nothing until he finally got a hold of Jack's gelled hair. He pulled Jack into a quick sloppy kiss, only to break it almost immediately to snark, "I'm not the one who made Handsome part of my name."

Rhys could feel Jack's smile against his lips as he separated from him. He in turn pulled Rhys' hair until his throat arched and was forced to look back at the mirror. Intrigued by how red and bruised his lips looked Rhys dragged his tongue across them.

Jack rocked his hips fucking steadily into Rhys’ ass, and his disembodied voice countered, "And I'm not the one who asked to get plowed in front of a mirror."

Grunting to each thrust Rhys pushed back so he sat onto Jack's lap. The physical sensation of Jack's thick thighs under his and Jack’s cock driving in deeply without the visual feedback in the mirror had Rhys' head spinning. Closing his eyes Rhys tried to right himself even as he felt Jack’s labored breathing behind him.

After a few steadying breaths Rhys slowly opened his eyes and focused on his own reflection, and not how he seemed to almost float in midair. Hands now free Rhys ran them down his chest taking a moment to play with his nipples tugging them into hard nubs before continuing down his body. They slid over Rhys' soft belly, and traced the v of his hips.

His cybernetic hand stopped when it found one of Jack's invisible hands, and he threaded their fingers together. Rhys gasped as he felt teeth suddenly dig into his shoulder, and he clenched tighter onto Jack's hand in retaliation. A red mark began to form on his shoulder almost as if by magic, and for a brief moment the cloaking feild shimmered showing the outline of Jack’s body. Slowly even as he felt Jack’s teeth leave his shoulder Rhys slid his left hand farther down his body until he teasingly circled his erection.

Aside from the bite Jack seemed content to watch and was much quieter than normal. It wasn’t enough.

Rhys pushed himself up and slid back down on Jack's dick in one smooth movement. In the mirror his skin flushed redder, and he squeezed his cock watching how a bead of precum leaked from the tip. Pushing up the muscles in his thighs strained before Rhys dropped down again taking his own pleasure from Jack, and ordered, "Harder."

"Fuck," Jack gasped his voice quite for the boisterous man, and in the mirror Rhys jolted upwards.

Rhys’ hair gel gave out completely and his hair fell in his face as he bounced on Jack’s lap. Rhys tugged on his dick roughly unable to look away from the mirror as if enchanted with his own appearance. His flush completely overcame his lean body, and perspiration dotted his chest. His eyes kept darting to his own cock with its slight curve as he fucked into his own hand. Rhys now knew why Jack couldn't keep his eyes off him in bed.

Without warning Jack yanked Rhys' hips back, knocking him off balance and back onto all fours. Grunting Rhys glared back only to be reminded he couldn't see Jack, and that as far as he knew he was glaring at the wall across the room. Still he didn't need to see Jack to know he was going to come soon. He could tell by the way Jack's hips snapped forward sloppily against his ass. Looking back at the mirror Rhys could see how Jack's brutal pace made his body bounce like he weighed nothing.

A strong hand suddenly grabbed Rhys' shoulder holding him still, and Jack ground his cock into Rhys' ass. Rhys hissed as Jack seemed to try to drive himself deeper into Rhys than he could physically go. His harsh breath slowed and quieted, and his weight was lifted from Rhys' back. Whining in frustration Rhys could feel Jack's cum sliding out of him, and down the inside of his thighs. With a shuddering breath Rhys looked down between his legs, only to feel thick fingers he still couldn't see forcing their way into Rhys’ sensitive hole.

Squeezing his cock Rhys pushed back on those fingers with his mouth open wordlessly as he chased his orgasm. With a small whine he came coating his hand and glancing once more at his reflection to marvel at how good he looked. Rhys’ whole body shivered overwhelmed with sensation, before his legs collapsed beneath him and he rolled onto his back bonelessly. In between lazy blinks he saw Jack appear from thin air and setting his personal cloaking device to the side.

Jack smirked down at Rhys, and laid a possessive hand on his flank. "I'd be worried, kiddo, if it wasn't for the fact I knew you couldn't fuck the mirror."

Rhys stretched like a lazy cat letting his joints pop, and gave Jack a sleepy smile. "You liked it, and you know it."

"Never said I didn't, babe," Jack leaned over Rhys, before kissing him slow calculated manner. Pulling away he met Rhys’ eyes with his own and said. “I told you I have the best toys.”


End file.
